Magyar rapszódia album
Magyar rapszódia (Hungarian Rhapsody) 1. Pokolra mentek a dudások – The pipers went to hell (In memoriam Szigeti Károly) Koltay Gergely - Szűts István / Koltay Gergely 5.20 2. Pál huszár – Paul the Hussar Herrer Pál / Koltay Gergely 2.44 3. Miklós vitéz – Michael the Knight (Hommage á Jancsó Miklós) Borhi Miklós / Koltay Gergely 4.45 4. Kőrösi Ágnes - Agnes Kőrösi Koltay Gergely 2.51 5. Om mani padme hum Koltay Gergely - Szűts István / Koltay Gergely 5.00 6. Elmenni messze – Going far away Erika, 1987 Koltay Gergely 5.07 7. A háborúk után – After the war Csernobil, 1986 Szűts István / Koltay Gergely 3.41 8. Magyar rapszódia – Hungarian rhapsody Jenei Szilveszter - Margit József - Koltay Gergely / Koltay Gergely4.42 9. Népdal – Folksong''' Margit József / Bereményi Géza 2.50 10. Budapest – Amsterdam Kormorán 5.00 11. Szegénylegény – Highwayman Jenei Szilveszter / Koltay Gergely 3.19 12. Ha meghalok – When I die Nagy László / Koltay Gergely 3.43 13. Három határ, három halál – Three borders, three death Jenei Szilveszter / Koltay Gergely 3.44 14. Spanyol álom – Spanish dream Ortigueira, 1987 / Egy fesztivál emléke Spanyolországból Margit József 3.45 bonus track: 15. Hungarian requiem Koltay Gergely 4.20 Total time 60.51 Kormorán együttes Bártfai György dob Borhi Miklós gitárok Koltay Gergely töröksíp, fuvola, furulyák Margit József szólóének, basszusgitár Szűts István hegedű, szintetizátorok Felvételek: 1988 Tom-Tom Stúdió Komputer program: Dorozsmai Péter Hangmérnök: Dorozsmai Péter Művészeti vezető: Szűts István Zenei rendező: Koltay Gergely Bonus track felvétele: 1999 Have Rock Stúdió Komputer program: Rózsa László Hangmérnök: Rózsa László Közreműködik: Koltay Gergely töröksíp Szabó Miklós gitár Szűts István szintetizátorok „A Kormorán” – Fujkin István festménye Fotó: Kádár Kata A Pan Records 1988-as hoolandiai kiadványa alapján Producer: Bernard Kleikamp / Paradox Digitális utómunka: Szabó Miklós Design: Balog Barna és Heidt Gábor Kiadó: Böszörményi Gergely Nincsen már múlt – nem lesz jövő Az egykori jövendőmondó megtalálta a megfelelő két sort, mely jellemzi az egykori nyolcvanas évek végét. Még működött a reflex – állítsunk emlékműveket, még működött a belső akarat, hogy mondjunk valamit, ami ránk – csak ránk jellemző. Így volt ez 1988-ban. Él-e a legenda? A Kormorán legendája. Más világot élünk, másról szól az ének, másról szólnak a dalok, más helyzetbe kényszerít mindenkit a valóság. Felfalnak minket – nincs idő a szentképekre, a huszárok ideje lejárt. Mi lesz ezután? Ki tudja? Majd a következő jövendőmondó. Emlékezzetek, hogy volt egy világ, mely akkor fejeződött be, amikor a Kormorán eljátszotta a dalait a Vár Klub záróbuliján és nemsokára a Bikini és a Beatrice társaságában bezárta az „Ifjúsági Parkot”. Akkor ért véget a fiatalságunk, ez volt a MI VÉRTELEN HÁBORÚNK. Valaki ezt tegye fel az Internetre,….. hogy megmaradjunk! There is no more past – There will not be a future The one-time prophet found the two adequate lines which describe the end of the eighties. We still had the reflex – to erect memorials, we had an internal will to tell something characteristic of us. So it was in 1988. Is teh legend living? The Kormorán’s legend. We live ina n other world, songs sing of something else, melodies speak of something different, realityí forces everybody into a different situation. We are devoured – there is no time for songs, there is no time for the „dead peacock”, there is no time for holy chants – the hussars’ time is over. What comes then? Who knows? The next prophet does. Remember! There was a world which came to an end when the Kormorán had played his songs at the final party in he Vár Klub (Club of the Castle) and closed the „Youth Park” together with the Bikini and the Beatrice. Then, our youth was also over, it was OUR BLOODNESS WAR. Somedly should make a homepage of this (ont he Internet)…. that we survive!